Letting It All Go
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: When Jack lets it go after an incident, the Guardians have to stop him before he traps the world in an ice age. But Jack doesn't want to stop. Will the Guardians remind him who he really is or will Jack become another Pitch? I DO NOT OWN ROTG!
1. Chapter 1

Letting It Go

**disclaimer~**

Tooth stared at the deep snow covered are and the paramedics that carried six small bodies in bags. Gazing her eyes at Jack who stared in shock at his hands, she nearly broke into tears. "Jack... How could you?," she croaked. Jack was speechless. "I... I lost it IK guess," he stammered. North grabbed the boy by both shoulders and pulled him into a stern glare. "You don't lose control and kill six innocent children!" Jack flinched at the Guardian of Wonder's tone and sighed.

"I lose control of my powers sometimes. But I don't mean for this to happen!," he defended.

Bunny stormed inches away from the teen. "You're a monsta!" he screamed. Jack took a step back in surprise. Bunny clenched his paws and gazed at Jack in anger and disappointment. "Six... Children died because ya couldn't control ya tempa... Yer worsa than Pitch imself." Jack watched with watery eyes as the Pooka turned away and looked at North and Tooth with hopeful eyes.

"Tooth..."

Tooth sighed sadly and turned away. Jack looked at North. "North, _please... _Don't turn away from me," he croaked... North starred at him for a few seconds before turning away as well. "Bunny's right, Jack," North agreed. Jack's heart ripped into two as he stared at the only father-figure... Turn away from him. Instead of feeling a sadness, Jack felt anger and hurt and he narrowed his eyes.

"Pitch was right about you... All of you!," he spat.

Tooth gasped, shooting her head towards Jack; Her pink eyes filled with shock to his words. North stared the same as Tooth. Not giving them a chance to reply, Jack darted away. "Leave me alone!," he said before flying away.

**(South Pole)**

Jack ran to the edge of a cliff and gazed down at the frozen, ice slushed water in wonder. Tears tracked down his face by the feeling of emptiness. Nothing seemed to matter to him anymore... Not even life. He wondered, if he just fell into that water and drowned himself... Will he return to this life? Jack shook the thought out and gazed up at the moon that glowed brightly, but like always, stayed silent.

Jack frowned and growled, "Don't act like you care. You weren't there for me anyways." Looking down at his staff Jack carelessly dropped it. An echo seemed to erupt through his ears of the stick landing onto the snow. But he didn't care. Looking back up at the moon, Jack shook his head. "I'm not what you want me to be anymore." With a wave of his hand, he commanded the clouds to cover up the ball off light and turned to walk away.

Jack felt a lot of weight lift off his shoulders as he walked away from the dead stick. Jack trudged up the snow hills, rubbing both his arms till he got to a mountain.

_The snow glows white on this mountain tonight,_

_not a sign of me to be seen..._

_A kingdom of isolation..._

Jack let out an empty chuckle that was too empty to even sound like him. He gazed up at the foggy clouds and saw not a signal star, compared to what he sees in Burgess or the North Pole that was closer to the stars.

_And it looks like,_

_I'm the king_

Jack hugged himself in a sudden lonely feeling. He could not belive he killed six children with the _special thing _inside him... He was no Guardian. "_You're a monsta!," _Bunny's voice rang in his head. Jack shuddered at the thought. _I tried to hold it in... _

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside..._

_Couldn't keep it in,_

_Heaven knows I tried..._

Jack suddenly realized something he hadn't realized before. He... He was the spirit of _winter _for Christ's sake! Not a bird to be locked in a cage! He could not control what he is because it is too dangerous. He was who he was! The more Jack thought about this, the more firm his steps became.

_Don't let them in,_

_don't let them see,_

_be that one boy you always had to be,_

Jack remembered what everyone kept telling him. The word he hated the most... _Conceal. _

_Conceal don't feel,_

_don't let it show~..._

Jack looked at his hands that glowed with a power surge swelling inside him. Why she he hide it? Why should he stop the storm he created? Why be someone he was not?

_I'm gonna let it go~_

Jack smiled and lifted his hand, allowing a snow owl to form and fly into the air with a screech.

_Let it go_

Jack used the other to form a snow fox that jumped out his hand and scurry away.

_Let it go!_

_Won't hold it back one more day!_

He won't hold it back no matter what they say. He's gonna let the storm loose and he is going to let the storm inside come out of raised both hands in the air, allowing frost to shoot in the air and sparkle down.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_I don't care hat they'll say!"_

Jack made swirls of winter magic around him and laughed.

_No matter what they say,_

_this what I make!_

_et it go,_

_Let it go,_

Jack took off the blue hoodie North had given him long ago and let it fly away in the wind with a roll of his eyes. He wanted nothing from anyone because all he needed as himself.

_Alone doesn't bother me anymore..._

Jack, feeling free as ever, trolled to a ravine. His blue eyes wandered to the blizzard area around him with a smile. _I can breathe for once,_ he thought to himself.

_It's funny how some days tense,_

_can cause a wild storm..._

Turning around, he could vision an image of North's sleigh flying around, probably looking for him. But he shook his head. _I'm not going back..._

_And the ones who thought they knew me,_

_won't get to me at all!~_

Jack turned around and ran to a stop at the edge of the deep cliff, but smiled. _No problem._

_It's time to show what I'm made of _

With a push of both hands, Jack formed a rigged stair case that led to the higher other side level of the ravine.

_To show what Jack Frost really does,_

_no rules,_

_no responsibilities!.._

Jack took a step on the stair case, causing it to smoothed under his feet which made him smile even wider.

_That's me~_

With not a single hint of fear, Jack ran up, touching both rails with his hands and smoothing them as well.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_I control the wind and fly~_

Jack stood tall on the other side with a strong look. He glanced back to see a foggy image of Bunny with an angry glare, but he only smirked and shot frost at it, making it disappear. _Not anymore kangaroo._

_You won't ever see me cry!~_

_Here I'm at!_

Jack stomped his barefoot on the ground, forming a soothe icy platform with a snowflake design.

_I'm never going back!_

_No more right or wrongs..._

Jack raised both hands slowly up, allowing tall structures and walls to arise around him. From a view, you can see that he was forming a castle for himself. Feeling powered, Jack twirled and formed frost on his feet and shooting them up the walls to form a pint tip ceiling.

_My storm is swirling in the air and all around!_

_My soul is mending in a strong frozen bound!_

A beautiful ice chandelier formed down from the ceiling and frost designs spreaded everywhere.

_And they thought it crystallizes like a strong deadly blast!_

Jack pulled out the russian doll of him, North gave to him during the battle with Pitch and stared at it with hatred. _He never knew me, _Jack told himself. Memories of the Guardians and him flashed through his mind, but he shook it out.

_I'm never going back,_

_the past is in the past~!_

Jack threw the doll somewhere forward until he heard the thuds of it disappear. He did not care where it landed. He didn't care where it went. He cared for nothing. Jack grinned and ripped the sleeves off his white shirt, throwing them to the ground.

_Let them go!_

_Let them go!_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn.._

Frost began crawling up his legs and over his body, forming frost designed pants, and a deep blue muscle shirt. His brown cape formed into a blue hood. Jack lifted his right and left arms to have frost design his skin as well.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_That lonely feeling's gone!_

Jack swayed in a motion to prove his point as he walked towards the balcony. An ice crown formed onto his head till he finally looked like an artificial prince. _Jack frost is who I am, _Jack told himself.

_Here I am!_

_And I will stay this way!_

_No more rights or WROOOOOOOOOONGS!_

Jack's strongest note echoed through out the distance in a beautiful tone. He was where he was meant to be. No one will tell him other wise! Jack Frost is who he is! And no longer was he anyone he was not. He had let it go. Jack gave a grin at the moon that was recovering from being blacked by the clouds. _No you don't, _Jack thought.

_Alone doesn't bother me anymore_

He waved his hand, covering the moon up just as quick. Satisfied, Jack lifted his hood and swished away, shutting the ice doors as well.

**Good for you Jack! Good For you! REVIEW if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Letting It Go ch.2

**Thank you all for supporting! I will continue! Keep reviewing! **

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

Tooth sat sadly on her knees with tears hanging from her long eyelashes. "What have we done?," she whispered. "Whahave we done?!," Bunny repeated in offense.

"The brumby should learn ta control is tempa. Ahm glad e's gone."

North on the other hand, just stared out the Santoff Clausen window, eyes dimmed and filled with the only wonder of where Jack could be. "Hez not coming back," he whispered.

There was a sudden shimmering noise and North turned to see Sandy standing with his usual smile. When the dream giver saw everyone but Jack, he formed a snowflake and question mark above his head. North and Tooth looked at their friend with sad faces and hesitated to speak.

"The little wanka's gone," Bunny said plainly. Sandy's mouth went apape and an exclamation mark appeared on top his spiked hair.

"He killed six children, Sandy," Tooth croaked.

This did not change Sandy's anger. _'Jack is a seasonal spirit. Season spirit's emotions cannot be contained and they come out physically,' _he explained through sand words.

"So are you saying Jack letting power burst out is... _Natural?_," Tooth asked. Sandy nodded. This made North and Tooth guilty... Perhaps Bunny.

"Oh no! What have we done?!," Tooth cried.

"Ve must find him. And Epoligize!," North exclaimed.

Before anyone could move, a shot of light entered the room and a small man- a little bit taller than Sandy, appeared. The Guardians gasped. "Manny," North whispered.

Manny, or MIM himself, gazed at the Guardian of Wonder. "Nicholas! You must find Jack, quickly!," the small man spoke frantically. North raised an eyrbrow. "Vhy so in rush?," he asked. "Jack has lost it. If you do not stop him, he could trap the whole world in eternal ice, making it the next ice age," Manny exclaimed.

"We will get him, Manny," Tooth said firmly.

"Hurry. He is somewhere in the South Pole. He covered my view so I can't seem to pin point his _exact_ location."

North nodded and led his comrads out the door. Manny suddenly felt something in his chest and clutched onto it. Closing his eyes, a sinning voice arose in his mind.

_"You will fall, Tsar... In the meanwhile, Jack will become just another dark shadow... And you will have no choice but to destroy what you have created."_

Manny growled and shook the voice. He then disappeared into a ray of moonlight, leaving the room empty.

* * *

**I know it's short but it will get better! Review and I will probably update soon! Sorry for any wrong grammar, it's hard to type on my phone. *POP* **


	3. Chapter 3

Letting It Go ch.2

**Thank you so much my lovlies! making me all excited to update. This one's for you!**

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

Once the Guardians reached the South Pole, immediately, the sleigh was met by the harsh winds and flurries of snow. "Yup! E's mad," Bunny hollered, holding on tightly as the sleigh rocked.

Tooth and Babytooth began shivering violently; her's and her helper's wings beginning to crinkle to a frozen state. North handed the fairy queen his coat, but Tooth shook her head.

"N-n-n-no N-North! That's y-yours."

"Put dis on Toothy," North commanded Bunny, and Bunny did so.

Moments of seeing snow and mist, Bunny spotted something blue, walking up the mountain. "Ah think that's Jack!," he alerted. North squinted his eyes to see better and gasped.

"I see him!"

The Guardian of wonder landed the sleigh in the snow and quickly got out along with Bunny. "Stay with Tooth," Bunny told Sandy. Sandy nodded.

The two Guardians then disappeared into the blizzard.

_"Jack! Jack Frost!," _ North shouted.

The hooded figure turned around and spotting North, dark but bright blue eyes widened, and with no hesitation the figure darted away. "Wait!," Bunny called, but Jack did not listen. The two Guardians ran quicker after the teen till they were feet away.

"Stop right zhere, Jack," North demanded. Jack froze in place, never turning around.

"Eez zat you, Jack?"

Slowly, the boy turned his head to the side and his hoodie fell, revealing dark, full of power blue eyes, and whiter hair... But mostly, frost covered almost all his body.

North only seen this twice amd that was when Old Man Winter was around. "Oh no," he whispered. Jack glared at them with anger and caution.

"You made a terrible desicion coming here," he snared.

North took a step forward without thinking and Jack lifted a bright blue glowing hand.

"Stay back!," Jack said.

North held both hands up in front of him with a disappointed look, marrying his face. "Jack... You need to stop. You are getting out of hand." Jack clenched his teeth.

"Don't tell me I am getting out of hand, _Nicholas!"_

North was surprised that Jack had warned him by his actual name, mostly hurt that Jack was badly upset at him. Without second thought, North took another step forward again, but this time, Jack shot a bolt of blue power below the jolly man's feet, creating sharp spears that shot forward and nearly stabbing North if he had not moved back.

Bunny readied himself in case needed. "Jack, yer gettin outta hand. Stop an we won't havta force ya," the Pooka worrior growled. It was silent for a moment till Jack _grinned... _This was not his average meschief grin that meant fun... It was a grin that meant of having the desire to _kill._

"I don't wanna stop."

His voice was more colder than... Never. Jack never spoke like this; not even with Pitch for all they knew. There was a maniac chuckle coming from the boy's lips.

"Jack! If ya wanna be a monsta, then we will take ya down like one," Bunny growled. Jack's grin turned to a frown. _Monster... _"I'll like to see you try," he snared before touching the snow with his hands and shooting his arms up.

Immediately, a massive snow creature arose from the white sheets of snow.

"Shostacovich," North spoke under his breath. Both his and Bunny's eyes widened in terror as the beast towered over them.

"Jack! Stop!"

Jack only glared at them and with venom, said, "Kill them." He then turned and walked away. _Kill... _Jack stopped and glanced back sadly at the Guardians as his snow creation tried to crush them both with its fist.

He gazed down at his hands that began to glow. _Let it go... Let it go..._ Jack took a deep breath and made the temperatures drop even more. Bunny shivered and his emerald green eyes gazed at Jack with hate. Jack kept his eyes on the Guardian of Hope, feeling rage. _You won't get to me at all._ With a scream, Jack shot a shard of- not ice, but frost at Bunny's stomach. _  
_

The Pooka gasped at peircing pain to his gut and held the invisible wound. "Bunny!," North cried, catching his fallen friend. The snow beast stalked to the two Gaurdians and raised its massive fists above them.

North held the other Guardian closer to his chest and both closed their eyes shut to accept their fate.

_"stasi!"_

The creature stopped its actions and gazed at Jack, who wore a frown. "Escort these two _disgrace _of spirits out and make sure they leave... If they dare come back, do whatever you wish to do to them...," Jack spat and looked away with a face of pain but anger.

"They mean _nothing _to me."

North felt his heart shatter by the words, but he kept silent.

Following orders, the snow creature growled "Go." North lifted Bunny in his arms and looked back at Jack with pained eyes, but Jack only gave him a glare. _You won't ever see me cry..._ "Let this be a warning to you and your pack, Guardian. Next time I will not be there to say stop," Jack hissed then turned his heel.

The giant snow monster pushed North forward and North moved... But not one second did he take his eyes off the once innocent, fun boy.

_Let them go, Jack... Let them go, _Jack told himself.

* * *

**Well, I hope that was enough! Like last time, sorry for wrong grammar. Review! *POP* **

**Stasi- means 'stop'**


	4. Chapter 4

Letting it all go Ch.4

**Here you go, my dears! Make sure to review for my inspiration!**

Jack stumbled into his ice palace, heaving breaths of rage. _How dare they! _Jack pulled at his hair as he thought.

_They cast me away, and then they expect me to stop like I'm not hurt?!_

Jack suddenly felt a pained jolt in his chest; His breath hitched by the feeling and he clutched onto his torso. Something was happening. The pain went from his chest, to his head and immediately, images of the Guardians... His life alone.. Meeting North... His sister. All flashed with voices ringing.

_"Jack... What have you done?"_

_"Jack... I'm scared!"_

_"You make a mess wherever you go."_

_"You're a monsta!"_

Jack clenched his eyes shut and fell to his knees. Something within him racked against his nerves and as much as Jack wanted to let it go, he was for some reason afraid. "Get out of my head!"

"_Ya need ta stop this, Jack," _ a familiar voice spoke.

Jack gazed up to see a foggy image of Bunny standing there. "B-Bunny?... I don't know what's happening to me," Jack said shakily. The fog Bunny frowned.

_"You should know... Ya monsta."_

Jack frowned and he screamed. Yet again, he shot an ice bolt at the fog. Instantly, Bunny clutched onto his stomach, gasping. Jack's eyes brightened in that moment from their darkened state. "Oh my God! Bunny, I didn't mean to..."

That was when he realized and his darkened once again. "You know what? I did mean to do that," he spat to the disolving Pooka. "You stupid kangaroo, I hope you die and that Easter won't come again!"

That pain in his chest came back and this time, Jack fell to the floor. _Let it go! Let... Go! _Jack clenched his hands that shook in a feirce way. _Let... _Jack shot his eyes opened. The orbs flashed a electric blue and the pain felt over powering.

**"GoooAaaahhh!"**

Automatically, Jack's back arched and a staight lazer line, thicker than a body, shot from the teen's torso and hit the chandelier- breaking it to peices. This went on for seconds till it imstantly stopped and Jack's back plopped down with a gasp.

Jack breathed large amounts of air and stood. "What... Happened?," he groaned. Looking up at the hit target, it formed a weird shape. Jack shrugged carelessly and looked down at his hands.

"Who am I becoming?"

_Yer a monsta... _Jack shook the voice out of his head until a thought arose. Why does everyone see his powers as a natural thing? Oh yeah... Jack frowned. They have never taken a chance to understand.

Jack walked to the open doors gazed at the white filled area. This is what he is... A storm. Jack sighed and gazed down at his hands and created a snowflake.

_The ice and frost in my hand..._

Jack let his gaze lower and he closed his palm, crushing the snowflake.

_but you don't see them,_

_like I see them..._

What could they possibly understand? They ignored him for so long.

_Alone for hundreds of years,_

_but you didn't see me..._

_Were you looking?_

Jack rubbed his arm. Talking to the moon, but recieved no answer... Hated and misunderstood by many... Invisible to the world AND spirits...

_I've been screaming out,_

_singing out,_

_shouting for so long!_

Jack pursed his lips. NO. It was time to stop calling out... And let the world know who is Jack Frost. Skillfully, Jack skidded down the rails and landed onto his feet.

_This is who I am!_

_It's where I stand!_

_I won't apoligize_

Jack threw his hands to the air and twirled, shooting swirls of frost out his hands. He brought winter cold because that was who he is. He was no longer Jackson Overland Frost.

_This is what I bring!_

_Now I believe!_

_I will not compromise,_

_this is who I am..._

He remembered the day he saved his sister and drowned. Sure, it was great, but... He wished he could have stayed at the bottom of that lake. Instead, he had to suffer the Guardians._ Not anymore..._

_I see your faces all around..._

_I see me sinking..._

_I see me drowning..._

The Guardians ignored him, like he was nothing. Jack looked around at the dangerous winter wonderland and realized... _Why couldn't I have done this long ago?!_ Jack smiled brightly. He was away from the Guardians and they could no longer keep him.

_No longer will you pull me down,_

_as I reach..._

_To the surface..._

Jack gazed down at his hands, that he thought earlier, were mistakes. They were deadly, yes... But they meant freedom.

_Oh I've been searchin,_

_for that somethin,_

_but I've had it all along!_

His hands started glowing by another power surge and this time, Jack felt no pain. He spreaded his arms and snow lifted from the ground, swirling in a blizzard manner around him.

_This is who I am!_

_It's where I stand!_

_I won't apoligize!_

Jack tilted his head back and closed his eyes with a smile. He was the storm, that had just released itself. He will not go back and beg to be part of anyone. No, he will stay here, where he truely belonged.

_This is what I bring!_

_Now I believed!_

_I will not compromise,_

_this is who I am... _

Jack went freestyle on his voice. Suddenly, something made him fall to his knees and he gazed at his hands and wrists. He remembered there were once invisible chaind hooked to his wrists, but now they've fallen off. The Guardians were his captors... The world was his chains. Not anymore...

_I'm the one boy releasing everything,_

_the captive who has been set free,_

_the one no one could ever see!_

Jack took his left foot and lifted his knee off the snow, and firmly pressed the left foot down. Frost spreaded from the soles of his foot.

_This is who I am..._

Jack did the same thing with the other.

_It's where I stand..._

Jack stood tall and looked up with a strong glare.

_I won't apoligize..._

A neon blue suddenly began to glow in his palms and under his feet.

_This is what I bring..._

_Now I believe..._

_I will not compromise..._

The teen then shot in the air in a fast twirl, creating a solid, swirling ice sculpture that stood tall.

_This is who I am!_

_It's where I'll stay!_

_I'm never going back!_

Jack spreaded his his arms, allowing the chill to hit his face. He spun in spirals with a flurried blizzard following him. "Yeah!"

_This is what I bring! _

_now I believe!_

_I will not compromise!_

_This who I am!_

Jack stopped and landed softly on the tip of his ice castle and he looked at his beautiful, plain white are, and smiled. Yes... With a chuckle, Jack threw his arms in the air once again.

_This is who I am!_

Immediately, once he did so, a blue electric wave shot from his body and within half a second, it disappeared out of sight. Jack gasped and gazed down at himself. "What did I do?," he asked in awe. Looking forward, his smile grew. "Awesome!"

The teen then flew down and ran into his castle, with a rather determined look. "Time to take another step for _myself," _he said.

As each sole of his feet touched the floor on each step, a strong layer of frost zoomed forward and began to build a stair case. Jack cleared his throat and fixed the band of ice on his head, before bending down and tapping a cold finger onto the ice floor. Ice crawled up the stairs and formed a ice structure of a throne chair.

Jack's eyes lit with excitement, but in a moment of staring at the chair, his eyes grew dark as the night. With a hum, Jack walked up the steps and ran a hand on the chair's arm; frost designed the chair. Satisfied, Jack sat and slumped in his chair. There then was a sudden, familiar grey hand that rested upon Jack's shoulder, but Jack did not even flinch.

_"What goes better together than cold and dark, Jack?," _Pitch's velvet voice spoke in the boy's ear. Instead of attacking or screaming... Jack only grinned. And released a dark chuckle.

"Nothing."

To his response, the ice around him faded into darker white along with the ice. The mist of the fog turned a darker grey. "I think...," Jack crooned, allowing a layer of frost to curl around his finger. "It is time for the world to get to know a little more about their monster." With that, another shock wave of blue burtsed from the teen and if Jack could float above the earth... He could see... That the sphere was being coated white.

**Duh. Duh. DUUUUUHHHH! Oh dear, what will happen next?! We will soon find out! The song is by Colton Dixon, "This is who I am" and I edited some of the verses. Well, until next time! *POP***


	5. Chapter 5

**Letting It All Go**

**Sorry for the late update guys- don't hurt me! *Ducks a flying chair* If you kill me, I can't write! um... enjoy?**

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

At the Santoff Clausen, Tooth sipped her hot cocoa, feeling much better along with Babytooth. Stopping, she gaze at a quiet North with hopeful eyes.

"So~ Did you apoligize to him?"

North nodded with dim eyes of depression, making her grow concern. "Did he accept it?" Instead of responding, North stepped out the way, revealing Bunny, who looked awfully sick.

"Bunny!," Tooth gasped, dropping her cup and rushing to Bunny's side. She noticed that the tips of the Pooka's ears were a sightable white.

"What happened?"

"The drongo lost 'is tempa, that's wha," Bunny groaned.

"Why? What did you say to him?," she demanded. "Jacks eez hurt very badly, Toothy," North spoke after long silence. Sandy looked up at North, wanting answers.

"Heez voice... Eet vaz not Jack, Sandy. I think Jack eez becoming someone... I think heez becoming Pi-"

"Don't. You _dare _compare sweetooth to that asshole Pitch Black," Tooth interrupted in a firm tone. The others were shocked by Tooth's outburst.

"It is _our _fault! Jack was hurt, don't you see? and we made his wound deeper," she exclaimed. Suddenly, they turned to see the globe being covered in white and gasped. "What's happening?," Bunny whispered.

The lights one by one... began flickering. "No... No, Jack... What are you doing?," Tooth said under her breath.

Right away, North knew exactly what was happening. "Jack's threatening ze children's live."

"No! Jack still has good heart!," Tooth retorted.

"Wake up, shelia! Jack is growing inta a problem!," Bunny yelled. "One we havta get rid of!"

Tooth looked at North with pleading eyes. "North, you can't do this! There has to be another way." North sighed sadly.

"Bunny eez right," he agreed sadly. Tooth frowned. "Shame on you... Those words were the first thing that broke a bond between us and a _child..._ Once upon a time, you had the heart to die for a child than kill one," she spat.

The words hit North hard. Tooth grabbed two snowglobes and grabbed a coat before whispering "South Pole" into it, and throwing it to the ground.

The three watched as the fairy disappear in the swirling vortex. Sandy gazed up at North and made his desicion before flying out the window.

* * *

**GAH! I know it's short, but please review! next chapter better, I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Letting it all go**

**Support plz!**

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

Tooth walked cautiously inside the ice palace, hugging North's coat closer to her body. "Jack?" Looking forward, she could see a dark iced chair and gasped.

"What are you doing here?," a cold voice came from behind. Tooth swished around to see Jack standing at the door way. She noticed Jack's dark eyes and his dark white hair, and frosted skin.

"Oh no," she whispered.

Jack frowned. "Tooth? What are you doing here?," he demanded. "Jack. What's happening to you?,"

"Don't you see? I've given into fear and darkness," Jack crooned. Tooth's eyes widened. "What? Wh-what do you mean? Jack, you didn't-"

"Pitch understood me, Tooth. Darkness was the first thing I remembered. And besides..." Jack lowered his gaze from her. "You guys saw me like... Like a _monster." _Tooth sighed and perked up once she saw Jack beginning to walk up the stair case and followed.

"Jack! You do not have to do this. Please, just stop all this madness." Jack rolled his eyes.

_TOOTH: Please stop all of this._

_you know that you are not a mess._

_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I finally understand!_

_For the first time in forever,_

_we will fix this hand to hand._

Tooth caught his wrist and gazed into his hand in a motherly way. "We can walk down this mountain together, Jack."

_TOOTH: You don't have to work for fear~_

_cause for the first time in forever,_

_I will be right here..._

Jack frowned and pulled his hand away harshly.

_JACK: Go back now. _

_You can't stay._

_Besides everything is better this way._

Jack then walked in a room with Tooth behind.

_TOOTH: No, it's not-_

_JACK: You can't see,_

_that I am free!_

_The feeling's gone,_

_I don't care if I am lonely!_

Jack walked to the mirror and smiled, closing his eyes. _I even look strong. _

_JACK: Just stay away!_

_Don't bother me!_

Tooth bit her lip and rubbed her arm.

_TOOTH: Actually I can't_

Jack turned to her with furrowed eyebrows.

_JACK: What do mean you can't?_

_TOOTH: I have a feeling you can't see-_

_JACK: What can't I see?_

_TOOTH: You're hurting the belivers, escpecially... Jamie..._

Jack's eyes widened in terror. He totally forgot about Jamie! And Sophie! "What?," he gasped. Tooth walked towards Jack with a sad look. "Your winter is killing many and if you do not stop... You can kill Jamie." Jack felt dread fill his stomach. **She's trying to weaken you, Jack, **Pitch's voice spoke. "You're lying," Jack hissed to Tooth. "No Jack! I'm not! You just need to stop." Jack frowned.

"Even if I wanted to... He won't allow it," he spoke. Tooth raised an eyebrow. "Who?" Jack shook gis head. "That doesn't matter! All that I know is that I can't stop." Tooth smiled reassuringly. "Yes you can! I know you can! There is still a good heart in you, Jack."

_TOOTH: Cause for the first time in forever!_

**Kill her, Jack. Kill her now.**

Jack gasped at the command. _No I can make her leave!_

_JACK:No~! _

_Go away,_

_Leave me be!_

_TOOTH: You don't have to stay away-_

Jack held his head in agony. **Get rid of her or else I will!**

_JACK: Tooth leave,_

_you don't understand!_

_TOOTH: We can work this out together!_

**GET RID OF HER!**

Jack saw frost sprawl come from his feet. He was going to hurt her... Or kill her.

_JACK: Can't hold it in!_

_TOOTH: We'll reverse history~_

**Which side Jack?! GET. RID. OF HER!**

A blizzard started swirling around Jack and Tooth but Tooth did not notice and kept singing of what seemed too much for Jack.

_JACK: No more~ _

_Please stop you'll only make it worst!_

_TOOTH: Just stop this_

Inside the winter teen, it was like two sides of him fighting for one body.

**Who do you belong to Jack?!**

_JACK: I belong to fear!_

_TOOTH: Don't fight the light!_

_JACK: Just get away from here!_

_TOOTH:__ We can fix this thing together! _

_Just stop this snowy weather!_

_Just quit this you can do it~_

Jack covered his ears, trying to stop hearing the singing light of Tooth. **KILL HER JACK!**

_JACK: AhhhAhhhh I CAAAAAAAAN'T!_

With a fling of hands, a strong, chilling gust of wind forced Tooth to skid feet away. Tooth was shocked and looked at Jack with pained eyes."Jack-"

"Just go, Tooth," the teen hissed coldly. When Tooth hesitated, Jack shot a bolt of ice, inches from her feet, making her gasp in terror.

Her eyes caught sight of the black inside the ice, making her cringe. "Jack, Pitch is getting in your head! You are not like this!"

Jack snared in anger and an ice dagger formed in his hand. "Yes... I am," he hissed, stalking towards her.

**Yes. Kill her.**

"Pitch and I are alike... Nothing goes better together..." Tooth backed away with a sudden fear of the dagger peircing her. Once Jack was inches from her, he lifted the object over her head.

"Than cold... And dark."

Tooth's eyes widened even larger and braced herself for the pain she was about to feel, but before anything came, two thuds were heard and she looked down to see an out cold Jack. Tooth took shuddering breaths and looked behind, seeing North, Sandy, and Bunny... Who's blue fur started to take a white.

"North! Guys, what are you doing here?!" Tooth thought for a moment before pulling a knife out and standing over the unconscious Jack. "I am not letting neither of you hurt him," she said firmly.

"Ve aren't planning to, Toothy," North said.

Tooth looked at North in confusion. "What?," she questioned. North smiled gently. "You vere right Tooth. I vould rather die for child zen kill one. Eet eez vhat made me Guardian," he said. Tooth smiled and gazed at Jack.

"I'll explain something to you back at the Pole. Right now, we need to get Jack out of here." North nodded and lifted Jack. The boy was colder to touch, making frost spread on the jolly man's coat. "I hope you're alvight malchik," he whispered.

* * *

**Tense? Love it? REVIEW!**


End file.
